


Cena Prawdy

by mess_uncleaned



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Because of Reasons, F/M, I Love You, Iorveth has a issues, Iorveth ma mało kontentu, Why Did I Write This?, best boi - Freeform, prepare for angst
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mess_uncleaned/pseuds/mess_uncleaned
Summary: A więc wojna.Po zwiadzie Sofii, nikt nie przewidywał innej decyzji ze strony króla. Niestety nikt nie wiedział jakie wydarzenia będą miały miejsce. Temeria nie była dłużej bezpieczna, a ucieczka była konieczna. Trafiło na Flotsam, miasta portowego na jej skraju. Jednakże w lasach czyhał odwieczny wróg Vernona Roche'a.Wtedy podjęli nieodwracalną decyzję, której konsekwencje, będą ścigać ich do końca życia.Fanfiction stworzone na podstawie gry Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Iorveth (The Witcher)/Original Character(s), Iorveth (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Rozdział 1 “Wiadomość"

– Vernon! _–_ Sofia wpadła do kwatery Niebieskich Pasów w pośpiechu, ledwo zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Pot spływał po jej czole dużymi kroplami, a ciało się trzęsło. Jej ciało było bardzo szczupłe co potęgowało wrażenie, że zaraz upadnie mimo oparcia się o drzwi. Pasma ciemnych blond włosów były częściowo pozlepiane przez pot. Piwne oczy błądziły po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu wody. W pomieszczeniu oprócz niej i Vernona, znajdowało się również parę innych osób. 

_–_ Czego tak stoicie?! Trzynastka, już po wodę! _–_ Mężczyzna w chaperonie przykląkł obok nowo przybyłej dosłownie sekundę przed jej całkowitym osunięciem się na ziemię.

Po chwili dotarł Trzynastka z glinianym kubkiem pełnym wody i podał go Rochowi. Gdyby nie fakt, że blondynka już go znała, pierwsze co by zauważyła to tatuaż z najbardziej pechową liczbą. Była ledwo żywa ze zmęczenia, a kiedy oficer podstawił jej wodę pod usta, otworzyła jej. Wszystkie zmysły powoli się wyłączały, a przed oczami robiło się ciemno przez wszechobecne mroczki. Nie widziała kto ją podniósł, ale poczuła to, tak samo jak ciepłe dłonie na jej plecach i pod nogami. Straciła przytomność w momencie gdy poczuła płócienne okrycie łóżka. 

Vernon usiadł obok łóżka Sofii. To nie był jej pierwszy raz gdy mdleje wracając z misji, ale nigdy na progu. Zdjął z głowy chaperon, przecierając swoje krótkie brązowe włosy. To musiało być ważne skoro tak się śpieszyła. Wziął jej dłoń między swoje ręce opiekuńczo je ogrzewając. Nie było to do niego podobne, ale Sophia była dla niego jedyną bliską osobą. 

– Ves, pójdź po nadworną czarodziejkę i powiedz jej, żeby przyszła od razu. Pilna sprawa. – Rzekł surowo.

Krótkowłosa skinęła głową i jedynie przed wyjściem chwyciła swój oręż dla bezpieczeństwa. Vernon nie cierpiał czekać. Szczególnie w takich sytuacjach, bo nie dość, że bał się o życie kobiety to również o informacje jakie niosła. Wiedział, że miała dobrą pamięć i mimo utraty przytomności, przekaże wiadomość. Gorzej jeśli miało to mieć coś wspólnego z nadchodzącymi minutami. Ta myśl trafiła go w ego. Mógł ją lepiej wyszkolić i poćwiczyć z nią kondycję. Mimo wyrzutów sumienia postanowił się poprawić i urządzić jej sesję treningową. 

– Trzymaj się Sofio. – Szepnął cicho mając nadzieję, że czarodziejka przybędzie za niedługo. 

Czerwonowłosa spokojnym krokiem przemierzała zamkowy dziedziniec. Jej szmaragdowa suknia z złoto-białymi wstawkami ciągnęła się po szarej kostce brukowej. Dworzanie witali się z nią, to pokłonem, to krótkim pozdrowieniem. Cieszyła się dużym szacunkiem, będąc nadworną czarodziejką króla Foltesta. Temeria była w złotym wieku, a tak bynajmniej myślano. Stanęła przy targu z owocami i wzięła do ręki jabłko, oglądając je dokładnie. 

– Wezmę to jabłko, ile płacę dobra kobieto? – Spytała uprzejmie, uśmiechając się do właścicielki straganu.

– 2 oreny. – Kobieta w średnim wieku odwzajemniła uśmiech, wystawiając dłoń w kierunku Triss. 

– Proszę. Miłego dnia. – Wręczyła kobiecie 5 orenów i zanim zdążyła się zorientować, rudej już dawno nie było.

Przegryzając owoc zmierzała ku bramie oddzielającej zamek od miasta pod nim. Będąc kawałek od niej usłyszała strzępki rozmowy, która nie należała do przyjemnych. Merigold pospieszyła w tamtą stronę, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć spór jaki się toczył. Im bliżej była tym bardziej mogła powiedzieć o co chodzi, ale wolała mieć pewność. Na widnokręgu zobaczyła żołnierza, który stojącego na murze wokół bramy na zamek i kobietę ubraną na niebiesko za nią.

– Wpuść mnie do cholery, nie jestem pierwszą lepszą żołnierzyną! – Wykrzyknęła krótko obcięta blondynka, ubrana w luźną koszulę i przyległych spodniach w kolorach bieli i niebieskiego. Przy pasie miała miecz co wskazywało, że jej słowa były prawdą. Należała do sił specjalnych. 

– Skąd mam o tym wiedzieć, jesteś babą. – Odezwał się człowiek w pełnej zbroi na murach. 

– Żołnierzu otwórz bramę. – W kłótni głos zabrała ruda czarodziejka. – Nie widzisz, że należy do Niebieskich Pasów? – Wskazała dłonią na jej ubranie. 

Po chwili brama bez słowa podniosła się do góry. Triss podeszła bliżej do swojej rozmówczyni.

– Czego potrzebujesz, moja droga Ves? 

– Sofia wróciła z misji niedawno i jest nieprzytomna. Nie wiadomo co jej jest, ale miała ze sobą ważną wiadomość. – Rzekła krótko, ponaglając kobietę wzrokiem. – To nie tylko moja prośba. To głównie Vernon o to prosił.

– Vernon? – Ves przytaknęła i położyła ręce na biodrach. 

– To pomożesz?

– Prowadź. 

Kiedy czarodziejka dotarła do kwatery Niebieskich Pasów wyczuła gęstą atmosferę. W pokoju na samym wejściu stała garstka podobnych do siebie żołnierzy ubranych w lekkie zbroje. Przywitała się skinieniem głowy i weszła do izby zaraz za Ves, gdzie na sienniku leżała Sofia. Jej jasno brązowe włosy opadły równomiernie na płótno, nie posiadając na końcu ani jednego skrętu. Cera była bardzo blada, ale zdrowa. Merigold przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się jej twarzy. Szczęka była delikatnie kwadratowa z równie lekkim zarysem kości policzkowych. Nie była w stanie sprawdzić jakiego koloru są jej oczy, ale były średniej wielkości i nieznacznie zakrzywione. Brwi spoczywały spokojnie niewiele nad nimi. Triss skupiła swój wzrok na nosie, który był idealnie prosty i mały. Natomiast elementem różniącym się były usta. Były zdecydowanie zarysowane na łuku kupidyna, dolna warga była duża i wprost proporcjonalna do górnej. Wszystko było zadbane i tworzące harmonijną całość. 

– Merigold, możesz jej jakoś pomóc? – Warknął zirytowany Vernon. 

– Myślę, że to tylko zmęczenie, ale dla pewności zrobię test diagnostyczny. – Odparła czarodziejka nie przejmując się tonem oficera.

Czarodziejka wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce wprost nad ciało dziewczyny, wypowiadając zaklęcie. Po ciele pacjentki przeszła delikatna fala mocy, która ujawniła jej stan zdrowia. Rudowłosa zmarszczyła brwi i ukradkiem spojrzała na żołnierza. Na jego twarz malowało się widoczne zmartwienie, a ręce delikatnie drżały trzymając dłoń kobiety. Kiedy odzyskała trochę mocy ponowiła czynność i wypowiedziała inkantacje, która miała na celu przyspieszenie regeneracji. Zielone światło objęło Sofię i zaczęło regenerować jej ciało. Roche mimo bycia skurwysynem, dbał o nią i to zaciekawiło Triss. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i odeszła w kąt pokoju, zamykając uprzednio drzwi. Mężczyzna nałożył swój chaperon z powrotem na głowę i zmarszczył brwi.

– Jeśli chcesz się teraz chędożyć to idź do wiedźmina, a nie do mnie. – Rzekł surowo, co kobieta zignorowała.

– Jak to się stało, że prosta dziewczyna jest w tajnych służbach specjalnych Temerii? – Westchnęła, zakładając ręce na piersi. 

– Wyciągnąłem ją z burdelu. – Odpowiedział krótko z kamienną twarzą.

– I dlatego jesteś dla niej taki dobry i opiekuńczy? – Nie wierząc mężczyźnie coraz bardziej, uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Nie zamydlaj mi oczu, widzę, że inaczej ją traktujesz. 

Kiedy Vernon miał zamiar otworzyć usta w kącie pokoju usłyszeli głos, na który natychmiast się odwrócili.

– Wody… – Zachrypiała Sofia, powoli podnosząc się z łóżka do pozycji siedzącej. 

Bez słowa Triss ruszyła do kobiety, podając jej gliniany kubek, pozostawiając oficera Niebieskich Pasów w konsternacji. Twarz Sofii była delikatnie spocona, ale w naturalnym kolorze. 

– Co tam się stało do cholery Sofia?! – Niespodziewanie wrzasnął Roche i rozbudzając wspomnianą kobietę do końca. 

– Wracałam ze zwiadu. Przez cały czas wszystko wyglądało normalnie, ludzie wykonywali swoją pracę, nic podejrzanego. – Wzięła długi łyk i zaczesała włosy do tyłu, aby odsłonić czoło. – Jak kazałeś poszłam zobaczyć jak sytuacja wygląda pod zamkiem La Valette… I tam się posypał mój spokojny zwiad. Planują bunt... Trzeba powiadomić króla! – Wstała gwałtownie, lecz zawroty głowy posadziły ją z powrotem na posłanie. 

– Odpocznij chwilę, zaraz pójdziemy. – Rzekł spokojniejszym głosem Vernon, ale wiedziała, że się w nim gotuje. – Triss zaopiekuj się nią, a ja pójdę zapowiedzieć naszą wizytę. 

Wyszedł, zostawiając kobiety w pokoju. Triss w tym czasie zaparzyła mieszankę ziół, która miała pomóc w zwalczaniu zmęczenia. Spojrzały na siebie poważnie, ale Sofia szybko odwróciła wzrok. Szykowała im się wojna, a ona mdlała na progu kwatery cholernych oddziałów specjalnych. Przestała się dziwić, czemu inni zaczynają się do niej złośliwie zwracać. Westchnęła ciężko i przetarła oczy. 

– Triss, mam pytanie.

– Słucham słońce. 

Ruda, odkąd poznały się na pierwszej wspólnej naradzie z królem, nazywała ją tak. Pewnie chodziło o kolor włosów, czyli odcienie ciemnego blondu i wieczny gorąc jej ciała. Wiecznie zdyszana, wiecznie spocona.

– Jest coś co mogłoby mnie wzmocnić? Mam na myśli jakieś zioła lub… zaklęcie.


	2. Rozdział 2 “Narada wojenna”

Od powrotu Sofii ze zwiadu minęło parę godzin, a mimo wszystko dalej musiała odpoczywać w swoim łożu. Westchnęła, patrząc za okno i opierając głowę na podniesionych kolanach. Był zachód słońca, który mienił się ciepłymi barwami od jasnego różu do delikatnej pomarańczy, a cały krajobraz okraszony był deszczem, który przez częstotliwość spadania kropli stworzył delikatną mgiełkę. Czarodziejka, a zarazem przyjaciółka, opuściła izbę już jakiś czas temu. Musiała pilnie pójść po pewne rzeczy, nie wytłumaczyła o co chodzi, ale Sofia miała nadzieję, że chodziło o jej prośbę. Blondynka przycisnęła kolana bliżej klatki piersiowej, czując delikatny chłód. Przyglądała się obrazowi za oknem bardzo długo, analizując każdą pojedynczą brukową, mieniącą się przez deszcz kostkę, do momentu aż do jej pokoju nie wparował Vernon. Spojrzał ostro na kobietę.

– Widzę czujemy się lepiej. – Zaczął, a blondynka już wiedziała co się szykuje. – Ruszaj rzyć, idziemy na naradę. A potem na ostry trening, bo nie możesz mi tak kurwa słabnąć non stop, bo będę zmuszony cię wydalić ze służby. Wiesz, co myślą inni żołnierze? – Zaśmiał się krótko i cynicznie. – Myślą, że nie powinnaś być w tym oddziale, bo nie masz dobrej kondycji i wyszkolenia na tym samym poziomie co inni. 

– Rozumiem oficerze. – Dzielnie patrzyła mu w oczy, znosząc presję. – Będę trenować więcej i bardziej. 

– Nie, od teraz ćwiczysz albo ze mną albo z Ves. Samej robisz sobie tylko krzywdę i stale powtarzasz błędy.

– Tak jest oficerze. – Odpowiedziała z kamienną twarzą, przysuwając się ku brzegowi łóżka. 

Mężczyzna westchnął i złagodniał, przykucnął i złapał jej dłoń. Spojrzał w jej czekoladowe oczy i drugą dłonią pogładził czoło.

– Nie masz już gorączki… To dobrze. Merigold zaraz przyniesie ci nowe odzienie. Będę czekać pod wejściem na zamek. – Wstał i ledwo widocznie się do niej uśmiechnął, po czym wyszedł. 

Sofia została w pokoju sama z własnymi myślami. Znowu czuła zawstydzenie i poczucie winy, że Vernon przez nią ma nieprzyjemności. Obiecała mu więcej nie sprawiać problemów, czy to chodzi o misje czy o treningi, ale widocznie i to jej się nie udawało. On za to próbował robić wszystko, aby nie dawać jej żadnych forów. W tak krótkim czasie, czyli do zbliżającej się wojny, nie mogła zdobyć na tyle wytrzymałości i wiedzy, aby się przysłużyć. Wiedziała, że będzie ona grała w niej także dużą rolę. Wojownikiem nie była ona najlepszym, ale była całkiem dobrym szpiegiem. 

Zapach świeżo zaparzonych ziół rozniósł się po całym pokoju. Przypominały dzieciństwo, które wolałaby zapomnieć. Blondynka wstała o własnych siłach z łóżka i przeciągnęła się. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. 

– Proszę. – Jej głos był rozleniwiona, a ona sama chwyciła po gliniany kubek z naparem. 

Do pomieszczenia ponownie zawitała ruda kobieta. Trzymała w rękach jej nowe odzienie. Wolała zachować poprzednie, lecz niestety przez szaleńczy bieg nie dość, że był mokry a na przeziębienie nie mogła sobie pozwolić, to jeszcze był cały brudny. Nie miała więc wyboru. Odstawiła pusty kubek na szafkę i odebrała od Triss ubranie. 

– Dziękuję Triss. – Nachyliła się delikatnie, mówiąc to. – A co w związku z moją prośbą? 

– Najpierw posłuchajmy co zadecyduje król Foltest. – Ruda uśmiechnęła się lekko i odwróciła się. – Przebierz się, będę czekać za drzwiami. 

Sofia mruknęła w odpowiedzi i zaczęła się rozbierać wraz z zamknięciem się drewnianych drzwi. Rzuciła okiem na jej nowy strój. Biała koszula z szerszymi rękawami, kruczoczarna kamizelka z dwoma opaskami na ramiona w zestawie, jasnobrązowe, przylegające spodnie z dodatkami w postaci pochwy na sztylet i miecz, pas na dodatkowe rzeczy i specjalne kieszenie na zwoje, a także czarne, wyższe buty nad kolano. Nie spodziewała się takich luksusów, a tu proszę. Szybko założyła strój i wyszła z pokoju poprawiając opaskę na ramieniu. 

– Chodźmy na zamek, Roche pewnie już się zaczyna denerwować. – Triss przyjrzała się dokładnie dziewczynie i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. – Świetnie wyglądasz słonko. 

– Dziękuję Triss. 

Kiedy kobiety opuszczały budynek, Sofia czuła na sobie wzrok innych żołnierzy. Mimo złego samopoczucia, podniosła brodę dumnie. Możliwe, że nie wszyscy byli do niej negatywnie nastawieni, ale ciężko było zaprzeczyć gęstej atmosferze wśród nich. Za blondynką drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem, nieumyślnie oczywiście. Bruk nadal był mokry po deszczu, więc dziewczyna musiała bardzo uważać, aby się nie pośliznąć. Triss delikatnie podciągnęła swoją suknię. 

– Triss?

– Tak, słonko? 

– Też uważasz, że nie nadaję się do Oddziałów Specjalnych? – Wyrzuciła z siebie bez większego namysłu.

Zakryła szybko usta i spuściła głowę. Znowu nie przemyślała swoich słów. Czarodziejka była widocznie skonfundowana i zagubiona w myślach. Jako dyplomatka powinna wiedzieć jak odpowiedzieć, aby jej nie zniechęcić. Owszem była bardzo dużo w tyle względem wyszkolenia, ale była potrzebna, szczególnie teraz.

– Względem wyszkolenia tak, ale nie ma takiej rzeczy, której się nie da zmienić. Znając Roche’a to pewnie ma przygotowany już cały program ćwiczeń. – Ruda cicho się zaśmiała, gładząc przyjaciółkę po plecach.

Blondynka delikatnie się uśmiechnęła, ale nie wydusiła z siebie już nic. Szły obok siebie cały czas, tak blisko aż stykały się dłońmi. To był najlepszy sposób, aby ją pocieszyć. Nie potrzebowała wiele, takie drobne gesty zawsze były na miejscu. W końcu wychowała się w totalnym braku miłości i czułości. Kiedy dołączyła do jednostki wojskowej, przysłużyło się jej to, ale później zaczęła dostrzegać, że jednak czasami tego potrzebuje. Oczywiście mogła sobie poradzić sama, ale towarzystwo było mile widziane. 

Wkrótce później dotarły do bramy na zamek. Żołnierz na warcie nie odezwał się ani słowem otwierając ją, ponieważ oficer stojący po drugiej stronie mógł go od razu zbesztać. Mężczyzna w chaperonie wydawał się być poirytowany. 

– Ważne wiadomości, kurwa… Ruszać się, narada się zacznie lada moment. – Kobiety spojrzały na siebie ukradkiem.

– Chyba ktoś się zdenerwował. – Skomentowała cicho Triss. 

– Ten ktoś słyszał. – Vernon obrócił się w trakcie wchodzenia na zamek, co wywołało cichy śmiech Sofii. – Co cię tak śmieszy żołnierzu? – Mężczyzna przystanął z surową miną.

– Nic takiego, oficerze. – Momentalnie spoważniała, jednak czarodziejka dalej była rozbawiona. 

W takim zespole stawili się na naradę, a król Foltest zaszczycił ich spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna był średnim wieku, zmarszczki na jego twarzy zaczęły się odznaczać coraz bardziej. W młodym wieku podobno był jednym z najpiękniejszych młodzieńców na całej północy. Jego sława była okraszona skutecznie uciszonymi skandalami, które zostały jedynie plotkami. Foltest był jednym z tych królów, których szanowano. Władał jednym z najpotężniejszych państw, sam Nilfgaard się bał wojny z nim. 

– Przybyli nasi najważniejsi uczestnicy tego spotkania. – Rzekł doniośle, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. 

Vernon i Triss stanęli po obu stronach władcy, Sofia natomiast między jej dowódcą a konetablem Janem Natalisem, najbardziej zaufanym dowódcą i zausznikiem króla. Przywitała się z nim skinieniem głowy, aby nie wywołać zbytecznego szmeru. Wśród ważnych postaci pojawił się również kapłan Willemer, duchowy doradca, a także kilku marszałków.

– Co wam tak długo zajęło? – Foltest delikatnie nachylił się do kapitana Niebieskich Pasów.

– Sofia potrzebowała chwili na regenerację, panie. – Mimo spokojnego i pokornego tonu, spojrzał na dziewczynę z wyrzutem.

– Przepraszam, panie. – Blondynka skłoniła się w stronę monarchy z szacunkiem. 

– Nic się nie stało moja droga. Każdy żołnierz potrzebuje odpoczynku. – Odpowiedział spokojnym głosem. – Masz ponoć ważną informację, podziel się z nami nią zatem. – Rzekł o wiele głośniej i dobitniej niż wcześniej, tak aby wszyscy zwrócili na niego uwagę.

– Zostałam wysłana na zwiad dzisiaj rano. Nie owijając w bawełnę, podsłuchałam rozmowę dwojga żołnierzy pod zamkiem baronowej Marii Luizy La Valette. Planują bunt. – Rzekła głośno, aby wszyscy ją słyszeli.

– Co do kurwy?! – Foltest podniósł się ze swojego siedzenia, opierając ręce na drewnianym stole. 

W tym momencie wszyscy wiedzieli o planach na następne dni. Monarcha ustanowił stan wojenny z baronową, zanim ona to zrobiła, a to był tylko początek.


	3. Rozdział 3 "Trening"

Od narady nie trzeba było czekać długo na ogłoszenie baronowej o jej niezależności od władzy króla Foltesta. Lada dzień mogło rozpocząć się oblężenie. Jakby się tak przechodziło codziennie przez temerski obóz, wydawałoby się, że żołnierze tylko ćwiczą. Sofia praktycznie mieszkała przy drewnianym pachołku do ćwiczeń. 

– Sofia, kurwa, postawa! – Wrzasnął Roche, kiedy po raz kolejny dziewczyna nacierała na pachołek bez odpowiedniej postawy. 

Blondynka warknęła przeciągle i się poprawiła. Była już mocno zmęczona i rozdrażniona, ale trzymała nerwy na wodzy. Zacisnęła ręce mocniej na rękojeści. Jedno cięcie, drugie, trzecie. Z pachołka sypał się pył, który szybko dostał się do nozdrzy oficera. 

– Odpocznij chwilę. – Rzekł surowo, poprawiając swój chaperon. 

– Tak jest. – Wbiła mieczy w ziemię i oparła się o drewniany płot.

Oddech był ciężki i urywany, nogi trzęsły się tak jakby miały same się ugiąć. Sofia próbowała go unormować, ale dość bezskutecznie. Wszystko ją bolało. Obejrzała się wokół wracając do pełnych zmysłów. Niebo zrobiło się ciemne, a wiatr był coraz zimniejszy. Przetarła twarz mokrą szmatką. 

– Sofia? – Kapitan Niebieskich Pasów zbliżył się do dziewczyny. – Wielkimi krokami idzie oblężenie, a ty robisz małe postępy. 

– Wiem, Vernon, ja… – Zaczęła, podnosząc ręce. – Chcę udowodnić, że zasługuje być w twoim oddziale. 

Mężczyzna zdjął chaperon i przetarł swoje krótkie włosy. Stanął przed nią i spojrzał z góry. Mimo jego ciężkiego charakteru, nie chciał być aż tak surowy. Wiedział jak to jest budować wszystko od początku. W końcu sam musiał wykopać się z życia, jakie zaserwowała u matka. Burdel to nie jest przyjazne miejsce dla dzieci. Kiedy poznał króla Foltesta wstąpił w niego drugie życie, jako oddany żołnierz, jako patriota. Temeria stała się jego jedyną miłością. Wziął głęboki oddech i wyciągnął z pochwy swój miecz. 

– Spróbujmy sparingu. Może to ci pomoże. – Rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie. – Trzeba próbować różnych metod. 

Mruknęła w odpowiedzi i wyciągnęła swój, wbity w ziemię. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie i przybrali postawę. Blondynka zamknęła oczy, aby się skupić. Burza myśli się uspokoiła, a ciało opanowało drżenie. Spojrzała Roche’owi prosto w oczy. On natomiast uznał to za znak gotowości. Natarł brutalnie na kobietę, która ledwo dała radę zablokować cios. Wyprowadzał ciosy, ale Sofia nie robiła tego samego.

– Cięcie! Wykonaj cięcie, do kurwy nędzy! 

Włosy blondynki były pozlepiane od potu pomimo ich spięcia, a policzki były mocno zaróżowione od wysiłku. Wyprowadziła bardzo niespodziewany cios, trafiony w rękę kapitana, który w ostatniej chwili chciał się osłonić. Rezultatem była delikatna rana na ręce i zacieklejsza walka między nimi. Piwne oczy dziewczyny z trudem rejestrowały nadchodzące ciosy, aż do wykończenia i ich zamknięcia. Miecz bruneta wylądował na nodze Sofii, tym samym ją podcinając. Plecy odbiły się od twardej, wydeptanej gleby. 

– Nigdy nie trać koncentracji. – Powiedział jak zawsze surowo i wystawił dłoń do leżącej. 

– Przepraszam Vernon, jestem już naprawdę wykończona. – Podniosła się z jego pomocą. 

– Ale przynajmniej mamy już jakiś punkt wyjścia. – Przyjrzał się rozcięciu na swojej koszuli i skórze. – Styl niespodzianki do ciebie pasuje. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Sofia dobrze wiedząc o co chodziło mężczyźnie, uderzyła go w zranione ramię. 

– Daruj sobie te kąśliwe żarciki. – Westchnęła. – Muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. – Vernon wyglądał na bardzo ciekawego, a jednocześnie bał się co takiego. – O której jutro zaczynamy trening?

– Jak najszybciej, najlepiej o piątej. –Spojrzenie jakie zagwarantowała Vernonowi, potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia. – No dobra o szóstej.

– Dziękuję. Miłej nocy, Roche. – Odpowiedziała, zabierając swoje rzeczy z ławki i chowając miecz do pochwy. 

Mężczyzna w ostatniej chwili złapał ją za rękę. Przyglądał się chwilę jej twarzy i puścił. 

– Nie idź za późno spać. – Rzekł, kierując się w stronę swojego namiotu.

Blondynka była już tak zmęczona, że nie zwróciła uwagi na ten gest. Skinęła głową i ruszyła do namiotu czarodziejki Triss. Wcześniej tego dnia rozmawiała z rudą o zaklęciu. Takim zaklęciu, które miałoby ją wzmocnić, a dokładnie jej wytrzymałość. Noc była taka piękna, gwiaździsta. Wielokrotnie przechodząc widziała konstelacje wozu i niedźwiedzicy. 

Kiedy dotarła pod namiot Merigold, z jego wnętrza wychodził wiedźmin Geralt. Był siwy, dobrze umięśniony a jego odzienie składało się z pancerza z solidnej skóry. Wyglądało na zapasowy, ubierany na wszelki wypadek, na małe dystanse. Wtedy w głowie blondynki zaświtało. Triss zawsze ciągnęła do Geralta z Rivii, sławnego wiedźmina. Obdarzali się spojrzeniem przez chwilę, kiedy mężczyzna się odezwał swoim głębokim głosem. 

– Sofia. – Rzekł ze skinieniem głowy.

– Geralt. – Odpowiedziała tym samym.

Mężczyzna powędrował dalej, najprawdopodobniej do swojego namiotu. Sofia była jednym z najlepiej poinformowanych żołnierzy, więc podejrzewała, że chodziło o zlecenie na kuroliszka. Otrząsając się z myśli potrząsnęła wejściem do namiotu, imitując pukanie.

– Wejść.

Blondynka weszła do środka, czekając cierpliwie aż przyjaciółka wyjdzie zza parawanu. Usiadła na łóżku, które było jakieś dziwne. Wolała nie dopytywać czy też domyślać się, była zbyt zmęczona na to. Ruda czarodziejka niedługo później wyszła do Sofii, ubrana w lekką koszulę i okrywającą ją czerwoną tkaniną. Chyba to jedwab, co w sumie by nikogo nie zdziwiło. W końcu była królewską doradczynią. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu kobieta miała rozpuszczone włosy, które spadały kaskadami na ramiona. Kiedy były w koczkach nie wyglądały na tak długie.

– Oh, to ty Sofio. – Założyła ręce na piersi. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

– Zioła, te na wzmocnienie. – Westchnęła i skierowała wzrok ku podłodze. 

– Coś się stało słońce? – Triss podeszła lekkim krokiem do stolika naprzeciwko łóżka.

Na drewnianym blacie znajdowały się płatki ginatii, białego mirtu, liście blekotu i inne zioła. Zapach pięknej werbeny roznosił się po namiocie zaraz po tym jak czarodziejka podniosła ją i wrzuciła do moździerza. Delikatne stuknięcia tłuczka przerywał ciszę między kobietami.

– Ćwiczyłam dużo a nadal nie potrafię więcej niż wcześniej. Bitwa może zacząć się lada moment. – Sofia przetarła oczy ręką, czując jak chwilowa ciemność wywołuje senność.

– Dlatego dzisiaj przyszłaś po nie? – Czarodziejka rzuciła blondynce spojrzenie przez ramię. – Sofia, słonko… Czy naprawdę nic się nie zadziało? – Blondynka wstrzymywała się chwilę z odpowiedzią.

– Ćwiczyłam z kapitanem i… Przecięłam jego rękaw. 

– To znaczy, że robisz postępy słonko. – Ruda odwróciła się, wręczając Sofii worek z mieszanką ziół. 

– To nie tak. To był zwykły przypadek, nie było w tym ni krztyny postępu. – Mimowolnie dotykała woreczka, jakby nie wierząc we własne możliwości.

– To jest postęp. Pomyśl… – Merigold usiadła zaraz obok niej, kładąc rękę na jej plecach. – Ile ludzi jest w stanie zaskoczyć i przechytrzyć Roche’a, który poświęcił całe życie na służbę? 

– Niewielu…

– Dokładnie słonko. Idź odpocznij, wypij przed treningiem te zioła i powinnaś lepiej się czuć. – Pogłaskała dziewczynę po plecach. 

– Dobranoc Triss. – Sofia wstała z łoża i skierowała się do wyjścia, czekając przy nim na odpowiedź.

– Dobranoc Sofio. 

Kątem oka widziała uśmiech rudej. Zawsze była taka wspierająca, kochana i ciepła, ale w polityce to była surowa. Na tą myśli z ust Sofii wyrwał się krótki śmiech. Spojrzała na worek, po czym schowała go do kieszeni w spodniach. Jej własne łoże znajdowało się w namiocie, który dzieliła z Ves. Dwie kobiety w Niebieskich Pasach musiały jakoś się wspierać. O Ves nikt nie musiał się martwić, ponieważ własnoręcznie mogłaby zabić cały oddział wroga gdyby tylko chciała, ale z Sofią sprawa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Wrogie spojrzenia mnożyły się. Vernon w ramach zabezpieczenia kazał Ves zamieszkać z nią. 

Szeregu pałatek w niebiesko-białe pasy trudno było nie zauważyć. Stały one natomiast w dwóch rzędach przeciwlegle do siebie z jednym wyjątkiem. Dowództwo znajdowało się na środku jednej strony, zakańczając tym samym rzędy. Miejsce Ves i Sofii było w lewym rzędzie, pierwszym od dowództwa namiocie. Wchodząc do niego zauważyła lekko uchylone wejście u Vernona i bijące stamtąd światło. Brązowooka weszła do namiotu. Krótko ścięta blondynka spała już od jakiegoś czasu, więc Sofia poruszała się jak najciszej może. Nie było to dla niej takie trudne, w końcu była szpiegiem. Po ciemku rozebrała się i położyła cicho swoje rzeczy na skrzyni obok posłania. Kładąc się, spodziewała się bólu mięśni, ale nie tego, że będzie aż tak intensywny. Mogła wziąć od Triss jeszcze coś przeciwbólowego. Sięgnęła do kieszeni po lniany woreczek, analizując jego najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Był dość ciężki, intensywnie pachniał, lecz Sofia nie znała się na zielarstwie, więc jego zawartość pozostała dla niej zagadką. Postawiła go obok nogi łóżka, aby nikt na niego nie natrafił i nie miał więcej powodów do złośliwych komentarzy. Wkrótce później zasnęła kamiennym snem. I pomyśleć, że Vernon miał ją obudzić o szóstej rano...


	4. Rozdział 4 “Kłótnie”

Każdy następny dzień wyglądał identycznie, napar z ziół, ciężkie treningi od rana do wieczora i sen. Wszyscy żołnierze czekali na klarowną wiadomość co dalej. Oblężenie wydawało się być coraz bliżej, szczególnie kiedy król Foltest chodził po obozie. Monarcha pamiętał imiona każdego z żołnierzy, zaskarbiając sobie jeszcze większy szacunek u nich. Wielokrotnie napotykał Sofię przy pachołku treningowym. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na słabych żołnierzy na wojnie. Mimo wielu innych zajęć wymagających jego uwagi, poprawiał ją, pomagał prawidłowo wykonywać natarcia albo kazał jej odpocząć. Kobieta czuła, że nie mogła mu prawidłowo podziękować poza poprawą techniki bojowej i dozgonną lojalnością.

Podczas ćwiczeń, trwających już co najmniej parę godzin, Roche niespodziewanie pojawił się za blondynką, która w sekundzie odwróciła się z wyprostowanym mieczem. Ostrze ocierało się praktycznie o szyję, wywołując falę gorąca u oficera.

– Widzę rady króla dały ci do myślenia. – Powoli ręką odsunął miecz od gardła, a w jego głosie nie było krzty złośliwości. – Zbieraj się i widzę cię za dziesięć minut w moim namiocie.

Był poważny, jego mina nie zmieniła się chociaż na sekundę. Niepotrzebna była głębsza analiza, aby odgadnąć, że chodziło o coś grubego. Blondynka szybko zabezpieczyła swój miecz, ale Vernon zatrzymał ją i lekko się pochylił się do niej.

– Naostrz broń. – Z takimi słowami ją opuścił.

Sofia była zdecydowanie bardziej skonfundowana niż reszta Niebieskich Pasów, którzy wyłonili się z namiotów. Ves stała z rękami założonymi na biodrach i starała się ignorować komentujących mężczyzn. W szczególności stojącego obok niej, zgolonego na gładko Fenna. Z całego oddziału chyba on najbardziej nie lubił piwnookiej, od początku ją próbował ośmieszyć i podjudzał do tego resztę. Jedynie Ves i Vernon bronili Sofii, traktując ją jak rodzinę. 

– Nasza najlepsza żołnierz sypią z kapitanem! Tajemnica rozwiązana! – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się tak głośno, że blondynka bez problemu to usłyszała. 

– Sofia, nie daj się sprowokować tym półgłówkom. – Krótkowłosa szybko podbiegła do Sofii, lecz było ewidentnie za późno.

Przelała się czara goryczy, kobieta była zła. Bardzo zła. Puściła wolno swój miecz, słysząc jak klinga odbija się od wierzchu skórzanej pochwy. Zacisnęła rękę w pięść, nie zamierzając się już dłużej patyczkować. Nie po to dała się ośmieszać, nie po to ćwiczyła od tygodnia od świtu do zmierzchu. 

– Ej Fenn! Mówił ci już ktoś, że ładnie wyglądasz… – Uderzyła mężczyznę w szczękę z całej siły, przez co upadł na plecy. –… z obitą mordą? 

– O ty mała dziwko! – Mężczyzna chciał się podnieść, ale kobieta uklęknęła praktycznie dusząc go swoim kolanem. 

– Co ty tam mówisz? – Prychnęła lekko. – Niech którykolwiek z was spróbuje znowu zakwestionować moją służbę tutaj, nie skończy tylko tak. Najprawdopodobniej straci także zarobek, także uważajcie na swoje oreny. – Wkurwiona podniosła się i odeszła nie zaszczycając mężczyzn spojrzeniem. 

Ves stała z otwartymi ustami. Co tu się właściwie teraz stało? Po tym przyspieszonym treningu chyba coś w Sofii pękło. Krótkowłosa odprowadziła przyjaciółkę do jej namiotu, a później otrząsnęła się. Żołnierze między sobą rozmawiali głośno, widocznie równie zdenerwowani. Fenn masował obolałą szczękę, widocznie nie mając ochoty rozmawiać. 

– Zamierzasz tak stać i się gapić? – Rzekł pechowiec groźnym tonem. 

– Fenn przygiął. Sofia jest żołnierzem tak jak wszyscy tutaj obecni. Okażcie choć trochę szacunku i jebanej empatii. – Ves rzuciła im mordercze spojrzenie. – Niech ktoś spróbuje coś jeszcze powiedzieć na jej temat, a osobiście tutaj zaprowadzę porządek. 

W namiocie Sofii panowała przytłaczająca cisza, przerywana szmerami ubrań podczas ich zmieniania. Każdy pojedynczy mięsień był spięty przez jej samopoczucie, którego się tak łatwo nie pozbędzie. Nie chciała z nikim się widzieć, ale nie mogła się sprzeciwić kapitanowi. Szybkim ruchem zapięła pasek z dodatkową bronią. Vernon był człowiekiem, który dawał najtrudniejsze szkolenia, aby cokolwiek z nich wyciągnąć. Wyszkolił każdego członka Pasów, ale przy Sofii potrzebował wsparcia Ves, ponieważ ona jedyna prześcignęła mistrza jeśli chodziło o sztylety.

Przygotowana wyszła z swojej polowej kwatery rzucając przelotne, wrogie spojrzenie Fennowi, który nadal nie zdawał się do końca pozbierać. Nieważne czy z szoku, czy z uderzenia. Blondynka zaimitowała pukanie do namiotu dowódcy, po czym bez odpowiedzi weszła do środka. Zastała Roche'a z surowym wzrokiem.

– Spóźniłaś się.

– Wiem. Wybacz kapitanie. – Zmusiła się, aby emocje nie wzięły nad nią góry, tak jak w obozie.

– Nie zdarza ci się to.

– Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz. – Rzekła opryskliwie. – To czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

– Pokaż swój miecz. – Zażądał i poprawił chaperon, a następnie papiery z raportami. 

Kobieta powstrzymała się od głupiej odzywki. Wyciągnęła miecz. Mimo, że był środek dnia, lampa na jego biurku się świeciła. Położyła ostrze na biurku, a od ostrza tępo odbiło się światło, co już udowodniło samo przez się, że nie naostrzyła go tak jak Roche jej kazał. 

– Jesteś piętnaście minut po umówionym czasie i nawet nie naostrzyłaś miecza! Co się z tobą kurwa dzieje?!

– Musiałam zapanować nad twoim jebanym odziałem, skoro ty nie umiesz tego zrobić! – Krzyknęła zdenerwowana, na co Vernon nie odpuścił swojego tonu, ale się trochę zdziwił.

– Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Kwestionujesz swojego kapitana i brak porządku w składzie? – Oparł dłonie o biurko podnosząc się z krzesła, ale nadal uważając na ręce.

Krzyki było słychać w całym obozie. Wydawałoby się, że wszyscy zatrzymali się, aby posłuchać. Atmosfera między Vernonem a Sofią była bardzo napięta. Kobieta przebijała na przelot mężczyznę swoim wzrokiem, a on był na tyle nieprzewidywalny, że musiała się mocno skupić na jego ruchach. Niebieskie Pasy mimo swojego szlachetnego przeznaczenia, czyli walki ze Scoia’tael, miały złą sławę. Nie tylko między resztą żołnierzy w armii, ale także wśród cywili. 

– Mówię, że robisz się coraz starszy Roche. Gdyby cię to interesowało, to nie byłoby konfliktów między twoimi ludźmi! – Blondynka zabrała swoją broń i wyszła z pałatki.

Była tak zdenerwowana, że nie zauważyła jak wszyscy się na nią patrzą. Skierowała się do swojej tymczasowej kwatery w obozie, chowając się w jej środku. Tymczasem mężczyzna poczuł nie lada urazę. Nie myślał, że sprawy mogą wyglądać aż tak źle. Nagle wszystko zaczęło się łączyć, złe samopoczucie piwnookiej i rozleniwienie chłopaków. Chyba nastał czas na złożenie im wizyty. Wyszedł na świeże powietrze, a zaraz przed wejściem napotkał Triss Merigold. 

– Witaj Vernon. – Przywitała się grzecznie, dokładnie go obserwując. – Twój krzyk można było usłyszeć w całej Wyzimie. Coś się stało?

– Nie twój, zasrany, interes. – Warknął i odszedł do swojego oddziału.

Ruda stała chwilę przed namiotem i próbowała wzrokiem odnaleźć swoją przyjaciółkę. Kiedy nigdzie jej nie dojrzała, zaczęła się domyślać co się wydarzyło. Oficer wreszcie się dowiedział o sytuacji, która miała miejsce od początku służby Sofii. Zastanawiało ją natomiast, dlaczego teraz, kiedy jutro miało zacząć się oblężenie. Co takiego się stało… Obejrzała się i kątem oka zarejestrowała pokornie stojących na baczność mężczyzn. 

– Co tu się stało? – Odezwał się oficer, ale nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. – Który jest odważnym skurwielem i powie mi co tu się stało?! – Krótkowłosa miała już otworzyć usta, kiedy Vernon ją zatrzymał. – Nie Ves, niech oni mi powiedzą. Co tu się do kurwy stało, ostatni raz pytam!

– Przywaliła mi. – Odezwał się Fenn i pomasował swoją szczękę. 

– Tak sama z siebie?! – Westchnął głośno, wyraźnie niezadowolony. – Zapierdalacie wokół obozu do końca dnia, a wtedy przemyślicie swoje zachowanie! Ves pilnujesz ich, zrób z nimi co chcesz. – Spojrzał srogo na mężczyzn. – Już zapierdalać! 

Nie minęła minuta, a żołnierze wybiegali z obozu wystraszeni. Roche westchnął i ściągnął chaperon, wracając do namiotu, aby przemyć głowę wodą. Nie zamierzał na razie się pokazywać Sofii na oczy, za bardzo zaniedbał oddział i wstydził się tego. Usiadł z powrotem przy biurku, wpatrując się tępo w raport.

Tymczasem Sofia była praktycznie zawieszona szyi przyjaciółki, wtulając się w jej klatkę piersiową. Pociągała nerwowo nosem w towarzystwie pojedynczych łez, spływających po policzkach. Żadna nie odezwała się ani słowem, cisza była kojąca sama w sobie. Triss obejmowała blondynkę, raz po raz pocierając po plecach. Postanowiła nie naciskać, aby piwnooka wyjawiła co się wydarzyło, ponieważ prędzej czy później to zrobi sama z siebie. Sprawa była pogmatwana i bez pełnego obrazu sytuacji. 

– Już spokojnie słoneczko, wszystko jest już w porządku. – Stwierdziła ruda spokojnie. 

– Myślisz, że Ves też miała tak trudno? – Odezwała się Sofia po dłuższym czasie.

– Z pewnością, słoneczko. – Merigold wyciągnęła z ukrytej kieszeni w sukni jedwabną chusteczkę. – Mężczyźni nigdy nie umieli się pogodzić z silną kobietą. – Otarła łzy przyjaciółki. – Robią sobie z ciebie żarty przez brak podstawowego wyszkolenia, które oni posiadali na długo przed tobą w zwykłej armii.

– Chciałam tylko być na równi z nimi, ale nie mogłam już tego znieść. Tych śmiechów, szyderczych uśmiechów i komentarzy.

– I twierdzę, że bardzo dobrze zrobiłaś, że w końcu się przełamałaś. Aż żałuję, że tego nie widziałam na własne oczy. – Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się, lekko rozbawiona.

– No Fenn nie miał dzisiaj szczęścia. – Sofia uśmiechnęła się, całkiem zadowolona ze swojego czynu. – Dziękuję Triss. 

– No już słoneczko, powinnaś iść do Roche’a. – Blondynka skrzywiła się. – Tak wiem, ale prędzej czy później musisz dostać swoje rozkazy. 

– Rozkazy? 

– Czyli nie zdążyłaś się dowiedzieć. Jutro zaczyna się oblężenie, ale ja nie jestem od kwestii wojennych. – Triss podniosła się z posłania razem z przyjaciółką, zakładając ręce na wysokości brzucha i splatając je razem. – Wiesz kto jest, szczególnie dla ciebie. – Powolnym krokiem wyszły z namiotu.

– Tak, wiem. Do zobaczenia Triss. 

– Bywaj słoneczko. 

Blondynka spojrzała na namiot kapitana, zadając sobie sprawę z powagi jutrzejszego dnia. Emocje w jej głowie powoli słabły. Jej kroki były ciche, tak jak zawsze. Podchodząc cicho do miejsca pobytu Roche’a, obejrzała się. Nigdzie nie było śladu po reszcie pasów, a kątem oka zauważyła kamień szlifierski. Wypadałoby w końcu naostrzyć ten miecz. Udała się w jego stronę, a po chwili na ziemię leciały iskry. Dźwięk ostrzenia miecza był dla niektórych nieznośny, przyprawiające o dreszcze i ból uszu. Siedząc na krzesełku obok kamienia, zauważyła kapitana zmierzającego w jej stronę. Sofia chciała odwlec w czasie tę rozmowę, ale musiała ją odbyć jeszcze dzisiaj.

Mężczyzna również nie był skory do rozmowy, a w szczególności przyznania się do błędu. Błędy oznaczały porażkę, a ten człowiek nienawidzi przegrywać. Westchnął stając zaraz obok kobiety. Jak by tutaj zacząć rozmowę… Krzyki Ves zza drewnianego muru obozowiska same to nasunęły.

– Widzę zająłeś się twoimi chłopcami. – Odezwała się sarkastycznie blondynka, kończąc szlifować. 

– Tak, kiedy ty siedziałaś z Merigold w namiocie. Miłe było opłakiwanie sytuacji? – Vernon nie potrafił się opanować, złość w nim nadal się paliła. 

Oboje patrzyli na siebie wrogo. Mimo bliższej relacji, potrafili wykorzystywać swoje słabe, czułe punkty. Vernon nienawidził przegrywać lub popełniać błędów, a Sofia nadal miała emocje mimo służby w wojsku. Poza nią wszyscy trzymali je na wodzy albo wyrażali je w najprostszy sposób. 

– Czego chcesz ode mnie? – Wstała z siedzenia i schowała ostrze do pochwy przy pasie. 

– Jutro idziesz ze mną na infiltrację zamku. Negocjacji nie będzie, a sam z Trzynastką… – Zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby nie wierząc we własne słowa. –...sobie nie poradzę. 

– Rozumiem. – W porę kobieta ugryzła się w język, aby nie rozognić ponownie konfliktu wiszącego między nimi.

– Żadnego komentarza? – Zdawałoby się, że Roche nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że w taki sposób tylko ją prowokuje. – Żadnego “nie pójdę z tobą”?

– Nie. 

Zapadła cisza. Żaden nie chciał rozmawiać, ale też nie chcieli odejść. Nie tak bez załagodzenia sytuacji. Mężczyzna podniósł rękę i położył na kark, delikatnie go pocierając. 

– Słuchaj Sofia… – Zaczął, ale przeprosiny jakby nie chciały przejść się przez gardło.

– Jeśli chcesz mnie przeprosić, daruj sobie. Wiem, że masz więcej zajęć niż ogarnięcie bandy mężczyzn, bo Ves nie ma co tutaj liczyć. Poza tym to ja namieszałam w twoim oddziale swoją obecnością. – Westchnęła, czując jak napięcie w niej spada. 

– To nie usprawiedliwia tego, że nie powiadomiłaś mnie o tym. – Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. – Nie rób takich oczu, jesteś szpiegiem i twoim zadaniem jest mi o wszystkim donosić. 

– Tak, ale moje życie prywatne nie należy do raportu. 

– Póki należysz do mojego oddziału, twoje życie prywatne też jest w raporcie. Tylko dla mnie. – Spojrzał na nią poważnie, sygnalizując słuszność swoich racji. 

– Vernon, wiesz, że to narusza moją prywatność? – Podeszła bliżej niego, starając tym samym złagodzić napięcie emocjonalne między nimi. 

– Tak, ale zależy mi na twoim bezpieczeństwie. 

– Nie jestem małą dziewczynką Roche. Umiem o siebie zadbać. – Piwnooka zagryzła wargę, a kapitan Pasów jedynie się zaśmiał.

– Widziałem właśnie. Nieźle przyjebałaś Fennowi. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie z dumą, jakby miała go nie zauważyć. – Treningi przyniosły efekty. 

– Dzięki. – Sofia nie mogła powstrzymać się od poczucia dumy. – Mocno wkurwiony był?

– Jak przyszedłem to wyglądał bardziej na zesranego. – Oboje zaśmiali się. – Poza tym, obicie mordy dało mu i reszcie trochę do myślenia. 

Kobieta mruknęła poważnie i spojrzała w ciemnobrązowe oczy mężczyzny. Były głębokie i intrygujące, może dlatego tak często dominował w negocjacjach w cztery oczy. Założyła pasmo ciemnych blond włosów za ucho, wzdychając spokojna. To chyba koniec tego konfliktu. Kiedy już spoważnieli, zaczęli rozmawiać o oblężeniu. Usiedli przy drewnianych ławach z posiłkiem, który miał służyć jako kolacja. Plan był prosty, zinfiltrują razem zamek do czasu, aż nie ogłoszą go jako upadły, a później mieli rozdzielają się. Vernon będzie dalej szedł z królem po dzieci, a Sofia ma przenikać między budynkami miasta. Ciekawe czy będzie tak prosty w realizacji… Blondynka oparła głowę na ręce, zamykając mimowolnie oczy. 

– Sofia. – Słyszała niewyraźnie wołanie, będąc już u schyłku snu. – Sofia! – Natychmiast otworzyła oczy, prostując plecy. 

– Tak? – Szatyn spojrzał na nią.

– Zjedz szybko i do łóżka. To rozkaz. – Powiedział, biorąc kawałek mięsa do ust. 

Sofia miała zdecydowanie dość wszelkich kłótni, nawet takich malutkich jakie się zawsze pojawiały. Nie odezwała się więcej, jedząc tak szybko, jakby mieli jej zaraz zabrać talerz sprzed nosa. Nie żeby tak nigdy nie było. Przebywając pół życia w burdelu, wiele rzeczy ci zabierano. Dziewczyn westchnęła na te wspomnienia i wstała od stołu. 

– Do zobaczenia jutro Vernon. – Odezwała się i odeszła powolnym krokiem, aby wyspać się przed akcją.


	5. Rozdział 5 “Chyba coś poszło nie tak.”

Blondynkę następnego dnia obudziła wszechobecna wrzawa. Krzyki, brzęk stali, ciężkie kroki zbrojnych skutecznie dawały znak, że się zaczęło. Sofia szybko się podniosła z posłania, pośpiesznie zakładając swój wojskowy strój. Czemu Vernon po nią nie przyszedł i nie obudził jej z krzykiem..? Pospiesznie wyszła z namiotu zauważając, że obóz Niebieskich Pasów był praktycznie pusty. Czyżby poszli bez niej? Wparowała do namiotu Roche’a bez większego namysłu. 

– Roche? – Zapytała zaskoczona, widząc go jak zawsze przy biurku. – Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś i czemu, kurwa, siedzisz tutaj? 

– Naszą akcję musimy zacząć trochę później. Najpierw przejdzie wojsko, wiedźmin i czarodziejka. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, jakby wyjmując jej pytanie prosto z ust. – Idziemy ty, ja, Fenn i Trzynastka. Reszta pomaga głównym siłom. – Wstał z krzesła i podszedł do niej, opierając się o biurko plecami. 

Wyraz jego twarzy był jak zawsze bardzo poważny, ale za tą maską kryło się znacznie więcej, między innymi zawstydzenie, że jej nie powiedział szczegółowo o planie. W jego głowie powtarzały się jej wczorajsze słowa. Musi po oblężeniu wziąć swój oddział w garść i odejść od papierów. Dziewczyna przetarła oczy rękami i ziewnęła. 

– Gdzie są Trzynastka i Fenn? – Zapytała, automatycznie się krzywiąc na te dwa imiona. 

– Śpią. – Odpowiedział lekko unosząc ramiona. 

– Też bym chciała… – Przeciągnęła się i westchnęła. – Masz gdzieś tutaj grzebyk? 

– Czy ja ci kurwa na fryzjera wyglądam? 

Sofia zamachnęła się, ściągając szybkim ruchem jego chaperon. Nakrycie trzymała kurczowo w ręce, a wszystko po to, aby zdenerwować kapitana. Jego fryzura była szczególna, mimo że praktycznie nikt jej nie widział. Włosy były jasnobrązowe, bardzo krótkie na bokach, a mimo to widocznie zapomniał od długiego czasu ich podciąć, ponieważ zazwyczaj były praktycznie znikome, a na górze były dłuższe i zaczesane. Sofii bardzo przypominały kształtem taką wąską poduszkę. Nawet były takie miękkie.

– Nie, ale z taką fryzurą mógłbyś być. – Dotknęła delikatnie boku jego głowy, pocierając delikatnie. – Brak czasu? – Zapytała złośliwie.

– Spierdalaj. 

– Oj no weź, daj mi się chociaż raz obciąć. 

– Po moim trupie. – Odpowiedział, ukrywając ten mały nieszczęsny rumieniec zawstydzenia. 

Blondynka przewróciła oczami, rzuciła w jego stronę chaperonem, po czym wyszła, aby do końca ogarnąć swój wygląd i przygotować się do bitwy. Usiadła na swoim łóżku, szukając w szafeczce swojego grzebyka. Dorwała go po chwili i zaczęła rozczesywać pasma włosów. Przez ostatnie dni nie miała jak o nie zadbać, więc były mocno pozlepiane. Każdy ruch grzebieniem mocno bolał, jednak dziewczyna cierpliwie znosiła to, ponieważ sama do tego doprowadziła. Jak tylko je oporządziła, to znaczy, że także spięła w mały kucyk, poprawiła swój strój widząc w jakim stanie poszła do kapitana. Jej koszula była do połowy rozpięta, w pośpiechu zapomniała skórzanej kamizelki, a pas z pochwami na sztylet i miecz był przekrzywiony. Westchnęła, załamana swoim wyglądem, ale przynajmniej już było lepiej. Korzystając z wolnego czasu, zaparzyła zioła, sama nie wiedząc czy to, aby poczuć się lepiej, energiczniej cz też dla faktycznego skutku wzmocnienia. 

Nagle ją uderzyło, atmosfera między nią a Vernonem była już znacznie lepsza, więc może wypiłaby z nim. W efekcie wyszła z namiotu z dwoma kubkami z ziołowym naparem. Przeszła krótki dystans do jego biura, prawie parząc sobie przy tym ręce. Szatyn spojrzał na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. 

– Co to? – Zapytał zdziwiony, ale pokazując na biurko. Mina dziewczyny w tym momencie mówiła za siebie, że kubki trzeba jak najszybciej odłożyć.

– Ziółka. – Odłożyła kubki na biurko. – Muszą trochę przestygnąć. 

Pokiwał głową i odwrócił wzrok. Była znacznie bardziej żywa i kontaktująca. Vernon mimowolnie obleciał ją wzrokiem od góry do dołu, z jednej strony żałował, że jej nie powiedział o stanie jej koszuli, a z drugiej to nie było po prostu ważne. 

– Vernon… – Zaczęła przeciągle, kiedy mężczyzna zwrócił się do niej twarzą. – Czy ty mnie właśnie obczajałeś? – Zaśmiała się głośno i przyłożyła rękę nad kubek, stwierdzając, że jest już zdatne do picia. 

– Wydaje ci się Sofio. – Parsknął śmiechem i chwycił kubek. – Od kogo masz te zioła? Nie wydaje mi się, że mamy zielarkę w pobliżu. 

– Pij, a nie zadawaj pytania. – Uniknęła sprytnie pytania.

I tak im czas mijał na rozmowie, dokuczaniu sobie i piciu ziół. Oczywiście kiedy mężczyzna usłyszał o pochodzeniu ziół, o mało ich nie wypluł. Sofia zastanawiała się, dlaczego jej przełożony tak nie lubił czarodziejki, mimo że było to jednostronne. Obóz był pusty, więc można było robić co się żywnie podoba, gdyby nie fakt wyjątkowej misji. 

– Chłopaki zaraz powinni przyjść. – Oznajmił Roche, oczekując westchnienia dziewczyny. 

– Przydałoby się wreszcie, zaczynam się niecierpliwić. – Odpowiedziała, odkładając kubki na bok biurka. 

– Szefie, meldujemy się gotowi do misji. – Rzekł Trzynastka wchodząc do namiotu wraz z Fennem, ale szczęka automatycznie mu się zacisnęła na widok blondynki. – Co ona tutaj robi? 

– Też się cieszę na wasz widok. – Rzekła opryskliwie. – Jak twoja szczęka, Fenn? 

– Zaraz możesz się sama przekonać. – Odpowiedział łysy, strzelając palcami. 

– Zachowujecie się jak dzieci. Macie współpracować ze sobą i gówno mnie to obchodzi. – Rzucił ostro Vernon. – A teraz do roboty. 

Wyszedł, a Sofia za nim w pierwszej kolejności, uśmiechając się wrednie do pozostałej dwójki. Droga na do celu dłużyła się w ciszy, ale są szpiegami, nie mogą się odzywać za dużo. Przemierzali wnętrze grodu bocznymi uliczkami, aby nikt ich nie zauważył. Pierwszy wychodził albo Fenn albo Sofia. Z czego Fenn robił zdecydowanie za dużo hałasu swoją zbroją. Trzynastka byłby już lepszy, ale widać było cel w tym. Roche chciał pokazać pozostałej dwójce, że Sofii o wiele lepiej idzie. Weszli na otwarty plac, w zaułku gdzie kończyły się mury, a zaczęła się brama wyjazdowa. Rozdzieli się szukając wejścia, Trzynastka z Sofią przeszukiwali południową część a Roche z Fennem północną. Mimo szczerej niechęci do siebie współpracowali ze sobą, aby znaleźć wejście na mury. W pewnym momencie mężczyzna z pechowym pseudonimem wymacał coś drewnianego. Drabina. 

– Roche, Fenn! Znaleźliśmy drabinę. – Krzyknęła do kompanów, wspólnymi siłami ją podnosząc. 

– Doskonale. – Powiedział z ulgą Roche, wchodząc jako pierwszy na górę. – Czysto. 

Następnie poszli mężczyźni, Sofia nie chciała, aby oni patrzyli się na jej tyłek. Wiedziała, że byłoby tak, więc wolała tego uniknąć. Weszła na mury, rozglądając się. Spojrzała wyżej na wieżę niedaleko. Dobiegła do swojej grupy i szła obok kapitana, ale ten widok nie dawał jej spokoju. Białe włosy posiadała tylko jedna osoba, był nim wiedźmin. Roche wcześniej jej powiedział, że będzie przy królu, ale koronowanej głowy nie widziała. Jedynie kolory La Valette'ów noszone przez młodego postawnego mężczyznę.

– Roche, spójrz tam. – Wskazała miejsce pobytu Geralta. – Kto tam jest? – Spytała zaniepokojona. 

– To Arjan La Valette, najstarszy syn Luizy. To pewnie ten skurwiel to wszystko zaczął. Musimy się spieszyć. – Zaczął biec w stronę kładki. 

Pobiegli po kładce, ale plan zaczął się sypać. Trafili na żołnierzy, którzy byli wyjątkowo nieustępliwi. Sofia trochę się obawiała walki, ale wyciągnęła miecz z pochwy i natarła na jednego z przeciwników. Zręcznie parowała ciosy, znajdując czułe punkty w mgnieniu oka. Musiała wdrożyć w życie to, czego tak uparcie uczył ją kapitan. Podstawiła żołnierzowi nogę, powodując upadek na kładce i dobiła go, ciosem prosto w serce. Z jego ciała trysnęła krew, która osadziła się na jej twarzy. Kiedy była pochylona inny członek armii La Valette'ów, przeciął mieczem jej plecy. Warknęła z bólu, ale odwróciła się na tyle szybko na ile zdołała. Przeciwnik zamachnął się wysoko, jakby miał odciąć jej głowę. Ledwo zdążyła się uchylić i kopnąć go w brzuch. Z jego ust wyrwał się krzyk, który ucichł zaraz po spadnięciu na ziemię pod kładką, prosto na skały. Blondynka oddychała ciężko, ale wzięła się w garść. Musiała. Mimo wszystko, tylko ona była ranna. 

– Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał Roche, przyglądając się jej twarzy. 

– Tak, ruszajmy dalej. – Wytarła kciukiem krew z jej twarzy. 

O dziwo, Fenn i Trzynastka siedzieli cicho. Przez cały ten czas odezwali się parę razy, ale tylko w kwestii przebytej drogi. Poszli dalej, zauważając mniejszą ilość La Valette'ów. Pozostało się tylko cieszyć. Obeszli kolejną wieżę, po czym dotarli do celu. Brama prowadząca do głównego placu. 

– Kapitanie, spójrz. – Powiedział Trzynastka przyciszonym głosem, wskazując na most.

Mężczyzna w niebieskim mundurze spojrzał od razu, dostrzegając króla w towarzystwie wiedźmina i czarodziejki. Żołnierze temerscy stali nieco dalej. 

– Arjan La Valette poddał zamek! Otwierać! – Krzyknął król Foltest, patrząc w górę.

– I co? Żyje?! – Odezwał się żołnierz, który stał przy dźwigni opuszczającej most zwodzony. 

– Żyje! Nie jestem mściwy! Na kolana, to może okażę wam łaskę! 

Sofia widziała jak Geralt nachyla się w stronę Triss, mówiąc najprawdopodobniej o obecnej sytuacji. Trzeba brać się do roboty. Roche dał znak ręką, że wkraczali do akcji. Trzynastka i Fenn pobiegli jako pierwsi, usuwając przeszkody z kuszy, a zaraz po nich Roche i Sofia. Przeszli przez dziurę w murze i walczyli. Tym razem blondynka wolała pójść z Trzynastką od razu, aby otworzyć bramę władcy. 

– Chcemy go zobaczyć! – Zawołał ponownie żołnierz La Valette'ów. Naprawdę kiepskich wojaków sobie dobrali…

– Podważasz moje słowa, psie?! – Zdenerwował się król. – Otwierać natychmiast! 

Po chwili oddział specjalny zjawił się w środku zamku, a przeciwnicy się poddali. Nie chcieli tracić dłużej życia w przegranej sprawie. Jednakże jeden był zajęty wymianą krzyków między swoim przyszłym władcą. Trzynastka podbiegł do niego i popchnął go wprost do wody, po czym pociągnął za dźwignię. Blondynka powoli zeszła na dół, aby odpocząć przed dalszą wyprawą z królem. Mimo wszystko była ranna. Usiadła na ławkę i trudem łapała oddech, kątem oka zauważając Roche’a, który kierował się na zdanie raportu. On też na nią spojrzał, jakby zadając nieme pytanie “czy wszystko w porządku”. Kobieta podniosła rękę i pokiwała głową. Kapitan Niebieskich Pasów podszedł do temerskiego władcy i skłonił się. 

– Panie.

– Vernon Roche. Raport. 

– W mieście trwają walki. Duża część naszych wojsk pokonała rzekę na łodziach rybackich i przedarła się do środka. Palą, gwałcą i rabują… La Valette'owie bronią się wciąż w dzielnicy świątynnej. 

– Co z baronową? 

– Wzięta żywcem i bezpieczna.

– Nie uszkodziliście jej mam nadzieję? – Zapytał jakby zmartwiony o los matki jego dzieci.

– Wedle rozkazu. Nic jej nie jest - piękna jak zawsze. Nie było przy niej dzieci… 

– Ale wiecie, gdzie są?

– W klasztorze, ale nadal nie mamy dobrego rozpoznania terenu… 

Sofia podniosła się, czując się wypoczęta. Pomasowała kark i spojrzała na zachód. Coś było nie tak. W chwili usłyszała trzepot skrzydeł, nadzwyczajne draganie ziemi pod jej stopami. Kątem oka zauważyła jak wiedźmin łapie swój medalion. W jednej chwili pojawił się smok cały pokryty złotymi łuskami, wielkości całego zamku. Żołnierze, którzy pilnowali bezpieczeństwa władcy przyszykowali kusze do strzału. 

– Szybko przez most! – Zawołał wiedźmin asekurując rudowłosą. 

– Chronić króla! – Vernon pociągnął za ramię swojego pana, ratując mu tym życie. 

– Szybciej! – Zawołała Sofia.

Kiedy czwórka postaci znajdowała się przed samą bramą, smok wylądował prosto na żołnierzy ziejąc przy tym ogniem. Blondynka upewniając się, że przeszli przez bramę dała znak Trzynastce do podniesienia wrót, ale jedyne co zostało za nimi to sterta zwłok. Smok zabił ich dosłownie w parę minut. Fenn pomagał ochraniać króla, a Trzynastka jakoby dostrzegł rany brązowookiej i trzymał się blisko niej. 

– Sofia, uważaj! – Krzyknęła czarodziejka, przywołując małą barierę nad jej głową. 

Tysiącletni gad wylądował na gmachu wieży obronnej, z której posypałyby się cegły prosto na głowę Sofii. Blondynka z Trzynastką szybko pobiegli w przód, aby czarodziejka nie musiała długo podtrzymywać zaklęcia. W tle słychać było krzyki żołnierzy, i tych żywych i tych spalonych żywcem. Wszędzie widać było szkody wyrządzone przez smoka, a mimo wszystko ludzie La Valette'ów dalej chcieli walczyć z temerczykami. Pod hurdycją Triss rzucała małymi kulami ognia, Geralt wirował z mieczem od przeciwnika do przeciwnika, a Roche i Fenn ochraniali króla, który sam się rwał do walki ze swoim mieczem. Tymczasem Sofia trzymała miecz w defensywie, czekając na ewentualny atak, aczkolwiek było to niepotrzebne z kuszą Trzynastki. 

– Kurwa, czemu mnie chronisz?! Poradzę sobie! – Krzyknęła brązowooka do mężczyzny, biegnąc do bramy, która pozostawała zamknięta przez terror. 

– Jesteśmy w tym gównie razem, więc zamknij się i chodź! – Również krzyknął, pociągając ją ze sobą, aby pomóc jej dojść.

W końcu po przeprawie między żołnierzami a furią smoka dotarli pod bramę. Reszta drużyny już stała pod nią. Sofia zauważyła, że tym razem nie wszyscy wyszli bez szwanku. Głównie ci, którzy bronili się i innych mieli zacięcia na ubraniach, a łysy mężczyzna miał widoczne wgniecenie w płycie zbroi.

– Cofnijcie się! Otworzę bramę! – Krzyknęła, odchylając się do tyłu kumulując magię w kosturze.

Po chwili ogień wyleciał z jej kostura prosto na drewnianą bramę, która szybko zaczęła się spalać i odpadać fragment po fragmencie. Mając chwilę spokoju przeprawili by się do środka miasta. Rudowłosa nagle poczuła trzęsienie ziemi i stworzyła kopułę nad ich głowami. Smok usiadła na wieży nad nimi, próbując ją rozwalić prosto na ich głowy. 

– Ja się teleportuję, ale was nie zdołam przenieść! Uciekajcie! – Krzyknęła puszczając wszystkich na drugą stronę, prosto na płonący most. – Dam sobie radę! Idźcie!

Blondynka szła najszybciej jak mogła, ale nadal nie chciała zostawiać przyjaciółki za sobą. Mimo krzyku i kończącego się czasu, Trzynastka i Geralt musieli wręcz ją wyrzucić stamtąd. Zaraz po opuszczeniu kopuły gmach się zawalił, wywalając ich prosto na płonący most. 

– Triss!

– Ruda! 

Sofia krzyknęła niemal jednocześnie z białowłosym, który ciągnął ją przez most. Na ten moment w pierwszej kolejności musieli się upewnić, że każdy był bezpieczny. Między morderczym biegiem przez ogień, ostatni widok rudowłosej przewijał się przez umysł brązowookiej. Była silną “małą Merigold”. Po drugiej stronie czekała ich dzielnica świątynna, ale zanim weszli głębiej w miasto, król poklepał towarzyszy po ramionach, upewniając, że jego nadworna czarodziejka jest bardzo uzdolniona i na pewno zdążyła.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję serdecznie za przeczytanie tego rozdziału, liczę na feedback!


End file.
